


Wasteland Valentine

by CoffeeMinx



Series: What Happens In Freeside Universe [5]
Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout: New Vegas
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-25
Updated: 2016-02-25
Packaged: 2018-05-23 05:42:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6106783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoffeeMinx/pseuds/CoffeeMinx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Really terrible fluff piece I wrote for a Valentine's Day theme thing. Just re-discovered it while going through my notes for Vegas Liber Erit and decided to put it up here.</p><p>Basically, Arcade explains Valentine's Day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wasteland Valentine

Arcade opened the suspiciously damp and bloodstained package. "It's a Deathclaw heart."

A feral grin quirked Vulpes' lips. "Yes. I killed it myself."

"I don't doubt that. But…." The doctor gingerly placed the package on the table and wiped his palms on his lab coat.

"But?"

"This is more what the holiday calls for." Arcade reached into a pocket and handed Vulpes a red paper heart with _A + V_ written in gold glitter upon it.

Vulpes held the valentine like it was a frag mine, regarding it with unease. "I can't eat this."

"You're not supposed to eat it."

"I thought this was a tribal observance."

"No, it's Pre-War."

"Oh." Disappointment stalked in Vulpes' eyes.

"Dare I ask why you considered ingesting a heart part of this obscure holiday?"

"Many tribes believe eating the heart of your enemies bestows your enemies' merits upon you. This observance emphasizes hearts. Logically..."

"I'm not eating that." Arcade pointed at the dripping package.

"I could have saved myself the trouble and felled a Bighorner then, only you already have the heart of a sheep."

"Very funny. Just leave the snark to me. You look pretty and kill things."

Vulpes' dark brows knit in annoyance. "I do not look pretty."

Arcade ignored him. "Valentine's Day is a celebration of love. It's not about destroying your enemies or eating anything. Umm…. Eating anything meat oriented. Uh... never mind. "

"So it is more of a fertility festival." Vulpes' feral grin returned.

Arcade watched that grin and responded with a wary, "What are you thinking?"

"That I have something salivary to give you."

Before Arcade could respond Vulpes reached up and grabbed a fistful of hair at the back of his head, pulling him into a rough kiss that left Arcade breathless.

"Happy Valentine's Day," Vulpes whispered against Arcade's bruised and parted lips.

With a growl, the doctor pressed hard against him and rocked his hips. "Bed. Now. I have something else to give _you_ , too."

"Excellent. I have only one question."

"Yes?"

"Where in the Wasteland did you find glitter?"


End file.
